L'amour est un petit pain chaud
by plumesdecorbeaux
Summary: Que se passe t'il lorsque Ciel découvre qu'il est tomber tomber amoureux de son boulanger ? Amour, lemon et petits pains chauds en perspective !


Bon voilà j'avais envie de faire un Os mignon pour une fois ! Et puis je sais pas cette histoire m'est venue en tête du coup bah je l'ai écrite ! Ça m'as pris un peu de mon temps mais je suis contente de l'avoir faite ! Bien évidement il y a un lemon ! Pour moi un Os sans lemon c'est comme un gâteau sans crème ( n'y voyez aucune blague salace XD ! ). Donc voilà j'éspère que ça va vous plaire !

Ps: Comme d'habitude désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ! Je me suis relu mais bon on sait jamais !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce matin, comme tout les autres, je me retrouve à faire la même route. Depuis plusieurs années mes parents ont pris l'habitude de m'envoyer chercher le pain ou autres viennoiseries. Cette route maintenant je la connais par coeur, j'aimerais parfois tellement me défaire de cette routine. Heureusement aujourd'hui c'est quelque peu différent. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouvel employé. De ce que j'ai compris il est très apprécié par les filles. Enfin ce genre de détail ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Ce qui m'as surtout marqué c'est qu'apparemment ses viennoiseries sont les meilleurs de toutes la ville. Je suis impatient d'y goûter.

Je croise alors sur le chemin les mêmes personnes que chaque jour. Je leur adresse à toutes un chaleureux bonjour. Maintenant tout le monde me connaît. Mais contrairement à d'habitude lorsque je suis passé à cotés de tout ces gens j'ai pu sentir une odeur délicieuse se dégager de leur sac. Le nouveau boulanger est donc si doué que ça ? Je presse alors le pas et finis par arriver devant la boutique. J'ouvre la porte un peu nerveux de découvrir ce nouvel employé. Une fois entré je suis assaillis de bonjours matinaux. J'y réponds alors avec le même engouement puis lève la tête pour pouvoir apercevoir ce fameux employé. Mais à peine mon regard se pose lui que je sens mon coeur rater un battement. J'avoue être plutôt surpris d'une telle réaction. Je n'arrive même pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. Je n'ai jamais aimée les couleurs excentriques et pourtant je trouve que ses yeux rouges lui vont à merveille. Je serais presque déçu de voir ce chapeau cacher ses magnifiques cheveux sombres. Mais surtout moi qui ais toujours cru que le teint clair n'allait à personne je me rends compte que je me suis trompé. Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi mais je suis fasciné par lui. Je regarde alors l'insigne qu'il porte à son uniforme. Il s'appelle Sebastian.

Sans même alors m'en rendre compte je me retrouve face à lui.

-Sebastian : Bonjour que désirez vous ?

Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre, pourtant en partant je savais très bien ce que je voulais.

-Sebastian : Vous hésitez ?

-Ciel : Euh non non, j'ai eu un moment d'égarement...

-Sebastian : Sinon je vous aurais conseiller la fougasse aux olives ! Elle est vraiment très apprécié !

-Ciel : Ah oui alors je vais en prendre une !

-Sebastian : Que désirez vous d'autre ?

-Ciel : Euh je voudrais deux baguettes et 3 pains chocolats, ce sera tout.

-Sebastian : Très bien ça fera 4,50€ !

Je pose alors les quelques pièces que j'ai dans ma main. Je le regarde. En le voyant prendre les pains de sa main dénude je ne regrette pas mon choix. Il met alors tout dans un sac. Même ce simple geste est parfaitement réussi. Mes yeux suivent chacun de ses mouvements. J'essaye de déceler son odeur parmi celle des croissants chauds. Je finis alors par la sentir, elle est de plus en plus proche. Je vois alors qu'il est devant moi, il me tends le sac.

-Sebastian : Merci de vos achats ! Bonne journée à vous !

Mais alors que je le reprends j'effleure sa main. Je ressens comme un léger frissons. Je la alors retire alors vivement et m'en vais. Je ne dit même pas au revoir aux clients suivant comme à mon habitude. Mes joues sont encore rosées. Pourtant ce contact n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Je ne serais quand même pas tomber amoureux de mon boulanger ?

Je m'arrête un instant. Et si je l'étais vraiment ? Qu'est ce je devrais faire ? Je me secoue alors la tête, non ça ne peut pas être possible. Je part alors en vitesse chez moi. Plus vite je serais rentré, plus vite je pourrais me poser pour réfléchir.

J'arrive très vite chez moi. Je rentre et pose alors mes achats sur la table. Je vois bien que le visage de mes parents n'est pas le même.

-Vincent : Hum..Ça sent vraiment bon ! Tu as changé de boulangerie ?

-Ciel : Non c'est juste qu'ils ont un nouvel employé qui se débrouille très bien !

-Rachel : Ah oui j'en ai entendu parler ! A ce qu'il paraît il est vraiment mignon ! C'est vrai ?

Mon coeur se serre, je me sens ridicule de me sentir comme ça.

-Ciel : Euh oui il est assez beau !

-Vincent : De toute manière ça ne te concerne pas Rachel !

-Rachel : Oui c'est pas comme si j'allais chercher le pain tout les jours !

-Vincent : D'ailleurs tu as pris bien ce qu'il faut ?

-Ciel : Tu n'as qu'à regarder dans le sac !

Je m'installe alors à table à leurs cotés. Ma mère me sert alors du chocolat bien chaud.

-Vincent : Tu as pris une fougasse en plus ?

-Ciel : Euh oui, c'est le boulanger qui m'as conseillé de la prendre.

-Vincent : Alalah tu t'est fait avoir par ses paroles charmeuses !

-Ciel : Non pas du tout j'avais juste envie de fougasse !

-Vincent : Mais tu as toujours eu horreur de la fougasse !

-Ciel : Et bien mes goûts ont changé.

-Vincent : Depuis l'arrivé du boulanger ?

Il rigole alors d'un ton moqueur tout en buvant son café.

-Rachel : Oh arrête de te moquer de lui !

-Vincent : Je le taquine juste un peu !

-Rachel : En tous cas c'est gentil de d'être déplacé Ciel ! J'avais vraiment envie de croissant !

-Ciel : De croissant ?

-Vincent : Tu ne t'est quand même pas trompé ?

-Ciel : Si, mince, j'ai pris des pains au chocolat.

-Vincent : C'est ça quand on regarde le beau boulanger !

-Rachel : Bon maintenant Vincent ça suffit ! Tu serais bien embêté si il tombait réellement amoureux de ce boulanger !

-Vincent : Bien sur que non ! Mon fils fait ce qu'il veut !

-Rachel : Tu est vraiment borné quand tu veux !

-Ciel : Bon je ferais peut être mieux d'aller les chercher !

-Rachel : Oui vas y.

Je me précipite alors vers la sortie. Je suis comme heureux d'avoir fait cette erreur. Ça me permet de le revoir. Mon coeur bat tellement vite. Au moins maintenant j'en suis sur, je suis tombé amoureux de mon boulanger. Et moi qui disait ne pas croire aux coups de foudre, je me sens bien bête maintenant. Je me surprends alors à courir dans les rues. Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas. Je me retrouve alors en quelques minutes devant le magasin. J'avoue alors ne pas oser ouvrir la porte. Je reste donc devant à rien faire. Je vois des gens entrer et sortir mais pas à un moment je me décide à suivre l'un deux.

Je sens alors quelqu'un me pousser. Je vois bien que je gêne le passage, je me décide alors à entrer. Je croise alors le regard de Sebastian. Il me sourit. Se rappellerait il de moi ? Je souris à cette idée. Je me rappelle alors que je le regarde toujours. Je rougis gêné, je vois alors rire. Il doit sûrement se moquer de moi. Je suis finalement content qu'il y ai de la queue. Enfin je suis en fait étrangement derrière des gens qui savent ceux qu'ils veulent, se contentant généralement d'une baguette ou deux. Je me retrouve alors très vite face à lui. Quel ironie franchement, moi qui d'habitude doit toujours attendre milles ans. Je relève alors mes yeux vers lui. Seulement voilà, je regrette mon geste. Je n'arrive plus à les détacher, encore une fois. Il doit être certainement gêné de me voir le fixer ainsi.

-Sebastian : Alors on a oublié quelque chose ?

-Ciel : Euh oui, j'aimerais trois croissants s'il vous plaît !

-Sebastian : Tu as de la chance, ils sortent tout chaud du four !

Il me tutoie maintenant. Je sens comme mes joues chauffer, il ne faut pas que je rougisse. D'autant plus que comme par hasard il n'y a personne dans le magasin. Il arrive alors avec un sachet comportant trois croissants encore fumants. Cependant je ne veux pas partir. Je cherche alors stupidement un prétexte pour pouvoir rester. Cependant je ne trouve pas. Je regarde alors autour de moi comme pour trouver la réponse. Malheureusement je ne vois que des pâtisseries.

-Ciel : ..

-Sebastian : Tu désire quelque chose d'autre ?

Mon coeur rate encore un autre battement, il faut vraiment que je m'endurcisse.

-Ciel : ..c'est vous qui faites tout ça ?

-Sebastian : Je passe effectivement une bonne partie de ma matinée en cuisine pourquoi ?

Vite une excuse.

-Ciel : Euh en fait moi aussi plus tard je voudrais devenir boulanger...

Quel excuse minable. Je suis STUPIDE, stupide, stupide !

-Sebastian : Ah bon vraiment ? Si tu veux tu pourrais faire un stage ici ! Je pourrait m'occuper de toi si tu veux !

-Ciel : Vous occupez de moi ?

-Sebastian : Oui je t'apprendrait à faire des croissants parfaits !

-Ciel : Euh oui oui, j'y réfléchirais ! Bon et bien bonne journée !

-Sebastian : Euh avant, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Ciel : Moi c'est Ciel !

-Sebastian : D'accord bon et bien bonne journée Ciel !

Je repart alors le sourire aux lèvres. Il m'appelle par mon prénom et me tutoie. Je me sens tout à coup tout joyeux et complètement excité. Mais il faut dire, cette excuse était vraiment nulle ! Ceci dit cette histoire de stage m'intéresse beaucoup. Cependant mes parents ne voudront jamais me croire. Enfin normalement. Mais il faut avouer que ça ne me coûterait rien d'essayer. Je me précipite alors chez moi pour leur demander.

Une fois rentré je saute au cou de mon papa.

-Ciel : Qu'est ce que vous m'avez manqué durant le trajet !

-Rachel : Oh je crois qu'il a quelque chose à nous demander !

-Ciel : Mais non voyons ! Sinon je vous ai ramené vos croissants ! Ils sortent tous chauds du four !

-Rachel : Tu as l'air bien enthousiaste dit moi !

-Ciel : C'est juste que j'adore tout ce qui touche aux viennoiseries, pâtisseries et autres !

-Vincent : Dans autres inclurais tu le boulanger ?

-Ciel : Euh..je..non pas du tout !

-Rachel : Tu ne cessera donc jamais !

-Ciel : Enfin bref, je voudrais vraiment plus tard exercer le métier de boulanger !

-Rachel : C'est nouveau ça !

-Ciel : Non j'y pense vraiment depuis très longtemps ! Allez chercher le pain tout les matins m'a vraiment rapproché de ce milieu !

-Vincent : Nous sommes content pour toi !

-Ciel : Enfin vous vous doutez que j'ai encore quelques lacunes !

-Vincent : C'est pour ça qu'après tes études ont t'inscrira dans la meilleure école de la ville !

-Ciel : Mais papa voyons ! C'est dés maintenant que je dois y penser ! Seul les meilleurs réussissent !

-Rachel : J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va nous proposer !

-Ciel : Vous êtes d'accord avec moi que rien ne vaut l'expérience ?

-Vincent : Oh non je le vois venir à milles kilomètres !

-Ciel : Je pense que le mieux pour moi serait..

-Vincent : De faire un stage chez le boulanger ?

Il se met alors à rire furieusement. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter.

-Ciel : Je suis sérieux papa ! C'est même lui qui me l'as proposé !

-Vincent : Je veux bien mais d'abord j'aimerais lui parler ! Je ne confie pas mon fils comme ça !

-Ciel : Tu n'as qu'a y aller maintenant alors !

-Vincent : Je prends mon petit déjeuner Ciel !

-Rachel : Si tu veux moi je peut y aller avec toi !

-Ciel : Très bien ! Allons y maintenant !

-Rachel : Tu n'as qu'a aller à la voiture,je viendrais te rejoindre !

Je me sens quelque part idiot d'être aussi impatient. Mais je ne peut pas m'en empêcher. Je monte alors dans la voiture et l'attends sagement. Cependant j'ai l'impression que le temps ne veut pas passer. Elle met tellement de temps à arriver. Enfin elle finira bien par arriver. Je me sens alors soulager lorsque je la vois enfin s'approcher.

On se met alors en route. Je me demande si elle va me donner son accord. Il faut dire que c'est un peu soudain.

Nous arrivons. Je doit alors sortir. Je regarde la boutique. Dire que je vais peut être avec un peu de chances y passer la majeur partis de mon temps cette semaine.

Nous entrons alors avec ma mère. Je vois bien que Sebastian est surpris de me voir à nouveau dans sa boutique. Ça fait déjà la troisième fois ce matin.

-Sebastian : Bonjour, je suis ravis de vous rencontrez ! Vous êtes la mère de Ciel c'est ça ?

-Rachel : Oui effectivement, si je viens c'est pour vous parler de ce stage !

-Sebastian : Ah il veut finalement le faire !

Je baisse le regards, quelque part je me sens gêné. Ils parlent alors de toutes les conditions et informations importantes. Pendant ce temps je me contente de regarder les gâteaux ornant la vitrine. Mais je finis par sursauter en entendant les paroles de ma mère.

-Rachel : Très bien dans ce cas je voudrais savoir à partir de quand je vous l'amène ?

-Sebastian : Vous pourriez l'emmener demain à 5 heures, c'est l'heure à laquelle je commence.

-Rachel : Ça va peut être me faire tôt !

-Sebastian : Si vous voulez je peut l'héberger pour la semaine !

Non ce serait impossible !

-Rachel : Vous feriez ça ?

-Sebastian : Bien sur ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on rencontre un garçon souhaitant exercer ce genre de métier !

-Rachel : C'est vrai que ça se fait de plus en plus rare ! En tout cas c'est vraiment gentil de votre part de vous occuper autant de notre fils ! Je le dépose donc ici à quel heure ?

-Sebastian : Déposez le à 18 heures !

-Rachel : Il doit apporter de quoi manger ?

-Sebastian : Non je m'en occuperai !

-Rachel : Bon très bien on se dit donc à ce soir !

-Sebastian : D'accord à ce soir !

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je vais donc faire un stage avec le boulanger ? Nous sortons alors de la boutique. Je ne manque pas bien évidemment de regarder Sebastian avant de sortir. Il me lance alors un grands sourire. Je lui souris donc à mon tour. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de sourire ainsi, c'est vraiment étrange comme sensation.

Nous rentrons alors chez nous. Mon père ne tarde pas alors à nous poser plein de question.

-Vincent : Alors Rachel comment tu l'as trouvé ?

-Rachel : C'est vraiment un jeune homme charmant ! Il est vraiment digne de confiance !

-Vincent : Donc du coup il en est quoi de son stage !

-Rachel : Il commence dés demain !

-Vincent : Mais comment tu vas faire pour l'amener ? Tu sais très bien que l'on est pas en vacances ! Et puis ça commence toujours super tôt ce genre de travail !

-Rachel : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Sebastian à prévu de l'héberger !

-Vincent : Sebastian ?

-Rachel : Oui le boulanger !

-Vincent : Tu compte vraiment laisser notre fils dormir chez lui ?

-Rachel : Oh arrête ! Tu sais très bien que tout va bien se passer ! Franchement j'ai discuté avec lui et c'est un homme très bien !

-Vincent : Tu trouve pas qu'il montre un peu trop d'intérêt pour notre fils ?

-Rachel : C'est juste qu'il est flatté de voir à quel point Ciel aime son métier ! Tu sais ce n'est pas tout les enfants qui veulent devenir boulanger !

-Vincent : Si tu le dis !

-Rachel : Bon Ciel en attendant va préparer ta valise pour la semaine ! Te connaissant tu en as pour un moment !

-Ciel : Certainement oui !

Je monte alors en quatre vitesse jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! Cependant j'appréhende également. Et si je me retrouvait avec rien à lui dire ? Et si les soupçons de mon père étaient justifiés et que le boulanger voudrait vraiment me violer ? Enfin si on peut appeler ça du viol, ça m'étonnerait que je ne sois pas consentant dans ce genre de situation.

Mais à quoi je pense ? Je le connais que depuis un jour et je suis déjà en transe ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête mon délire !

Cependant plus la journée passe plus je pense à lui.

La pendule sonne alors les 17 heures et demis. Ma mère vient donc me voir. Je doit y aller.

-Rachel : Bon tu dépêche, je ne voudrais pas que tu soit en retard !

Je dévale alors les escaliers les valises à la mains.

-Ciel : J'arrive j'arrive !

Je manque parfois de tomber mais j'arrive finalement jusqu'à la voiture sans encombres. Je met alors mes valises dans le coffre et nous partons. J'ai comme une boule dans le ventre à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec le boulanger. Je suis vraiment nerveux.

La voiture s'arrête, nous devons descendre. Une fois debout je me rends alors compte à quel point mes jambes tremblent. C'est comme si j'attendais tout de cette semaine.

Nous avançons alors vers la boutique qui est en train de fermer. Sebastian alors m'aperçois il nous lance un grand sourire et viens nous ouvrir.

-Sebastian : Alors vous voilà !

-Rachel : Oui, je vous remercie encore de bien vouloir héberger mon fils avec vous ! J'espère que ce stage va bien se passer !

-Sebastian : Il n'y a pas de raison !

-Rachel : Très bien alors je vous le laisse !

-Sebastian : D'accord tu me suis Ciel !

Il dit alors au revoir à ma mère puis ferme la porte. Nous sommes maintenant seul.

-Sebastian : Je vais te montrer ta chambre, tu n'auras qu'à t'installer pendant que je finis de ranger la boutique !

Il me prends alors par la main et me fais monter les escaliers de l'arrière boutique. J'avoue être perturbé par le fait qu'il me tienne la main. J'en profite alors pour la regarder. Elle est si grande par rapport à la mienne. En fait il est tout simplement bien plus grand que moi. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'espère qu'un jour il puisse m'aimer. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis je trouve ça stupide et impossible. Je me suis encore une fois laissez entraîner par les sentiments.

Je sens alors sa main se défaire.

-Sebastian : Voici ta chambre. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit la mienne est à coté !

A cotés ? Je serais donc aussi chanceux que ça ? Enfin pas tant que ça, car si là il s'en va ranger la boutique qu'est ce que l'on fera après ? Je range alors mes affaires tout en songeant à cette soirée. Peut être qu'il voudra commencé à m'apprendre quelques notions de base, en même temps là il est censé se reposer. Si ça se trouve il va vouloir rester de son coté tout simplement. De toute manière je ne suis pas censé me faire des films ! Je finis alors de ranger mes affaires. A présent je n'ai plus qu'à l'attendre. Cependant il avait l'air bien occupé. Ça va sûrement être plutôt long. Je me décide alors à visiter le reste de son appartement. J'ai l'impression de chercher le moindre détail pouvant être interprété. Je tombe alors sur un cadre. Il y a une photo de Sebastian à l'intérieur. Il est avec une fille. Il doit certainement sortir avec. De toute manière je me doute bien qu'il n'aime pas les hommes. Je me balade donc encore un peu. Soudain je m'arrête, je suis devant sa chambre. Et si j'y entrait par curiosité ! Je vérifie alors qu'il est toujours en bas et rentre. A ma surprise elle est toute simple, une armoire un lit, un table de nuit. Je me dirige alors vers la table de nuit, il y a peut être quelque chose d'intéressant à l'intérieur. J'ouvre donc le seul tiroir. Il est remplis de préservatifs et autres cochoncetés. Je le referme alors immédiatement et sort de la chambre.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent Sebastian arriva.

-Sebastian : On va bientôt dîner donc si tu veux prendre une douche tu peut y aller maintenant.

-Ciel : Euh oui oui..

Il repart alors en cuisine me laissant à nouveau seul. Je prends donc toutes mes affaires de toilettes et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur je me déshabille. Enfin ça me fait plutôt bizarre de le faire sachant que Sebastian se trouve à quelques mètres. Mais qu'importe alors je continue et rentre dans la douche.

Alors que je commence à allumer l'eau je remarque des produits de douche féminins. Certainement ceux de sa petite amie. Étrangement ça me fait mal de les voir. Je me lave donc rapidement, pressé de sortir.

Je tire alors d'un coup sec le rideau de douche et sort. Ayant froids je m'enroule autour de ma serviette, je me rends alors compte que j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements propres. Je traverse donc en serviette l'espace qu'il y a entre la salle de bain et ma chambre. Après tout Sebastian est en train de cuisiner.

Enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

Alors que je sort je me cogne contre quelqu'un.

-Sebastian : Et bien il faut faire attention !

Il est également en serviette, je suis donc collé contre son torse. Combien de chances avais je pour que ça se produise.

Il se pousse et rentre alors dans la salle de bain tout sauf gêné. Quand à moi je me précipite dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Lorsque je ressort il as déjà finis. Il semble tellement à l'aise contrairement à moi.

-Sebastian : Ah tu as finis ! Viens avec moi !

Encore une fois il me prends par la main, ça semble devenir une habitude pour lui. Enfin peut être tout simplement qu'il me considère encore comme un enfant. Pourtant il ne semble pas que j'agis comme tel. Ceci dit je ne vais pas me plaindre de ce contact. Nous arrivons alors dans sa cuisine, la table est déjà mise.

-Ciel : Vous auriez pu me demander de vous aider à mettre la table.

-Sebastian : Oh non, c'est toi mon invité après tout.

Je m'assoie alors à cette table ne présentant que deux couverts. Ça ferait presque dîner en amoureux. Il ne manque plus qu'une chose, la conversation. Après tout je ne sais rien de lui. Mais alors que Sebastian me sert il brise le silence.

-Sebastian : Juste par curiosité qu'est ce qui t'as donné envie d'être boulanger ?

Je ne peut décemment lui répondre vous, il me prendrais pour un fou ou pire encore me violerais sur place. Je me contente alors d'une réponse surfaite.

-Ciel : Disons que depuis je suis petit je vais chercher le pain et à chaque fois je me demandais comment faisais le boulanger pour que sa boutique sente aussi bon, que ses clients soient toujours aussi content, que son pain soit toujours aussi croquant. Je crois que ça m'as toujours fasciné. Je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour moi aussi je serais capable de faire sourire les gens rien qu'en laissant une bonne odeur lorsqu'ils passent près de ma boutique.

-Sebastian : Oh je vois, ce n'est pas très éloigné de ma propre expérience.

-Ciel : Euh je voudrais savoir, pourquoi vous êtes si gentil avec moi ?

-Sebastian : Hum..je ne sais pas.

Comment ça je ne sais pas ?

-Ciel : Surtout que je ne suis pas le seul garçon à avoir cette vocation !

-Sebastian : Je ne sais pas, tu est le premier à m'en avoir parler !

-Ciel : Peut être que les autres n'osait pas.

-Sebastian : Tu te trouve que je suis intimidant ?

-Ciel : Euh oui un peu. Sans vouloir vous froisser.

-Sebastian : Non non je préfère que tu soit sincère ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer !

-Ciel : Dans ce cas j'aimerais savoir, est ce que je suis ton premier stagiaire ?

-Sebastian : Oui tu l'est, j'avoue d'ailleurs stressé un peu ! Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

-Ciel : Serais je moi aussi intimidant ?

-Sebastian : Non loin de là !

-Ciel : Déjà tu n'aurais qu'à m'apprendre à faire des pains aux chocolats comme tu me l'avais promis !

-Sebastian : Oui et plein d'autres choses d'ailleurs ! J'ai juste peur de ne pas être un bon professeur !

-Ciel : Je suis sur que tu l'est !

Il souris à ma remarque. Il me fait fondre. Je me perds devant ses lèvres. J'aime tant les regarder.

-Sebastian : Bon assez parler de travail ! Parle moi plutôt de toi.

Je m'étouffe alors avec mes pâtes. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'intéresse à moi.

-Ciel : De moi ?

-Sebastian : Oui de toi !

-Ciel : Euh alors par ou commencer..

Que pouvais je bien lui dire ? Que je suis un jeune garçon épris d'amour pour mon boulanger.

-Ciel : Je suppose que dans ces moments là je suis censé te dire ce que j'aime ou pas. Bon dans ce cas je n'aime pas les chats, les choses qui font peur, les orage, les réactions idiotes, les filles...

-Sebastian : Les filles ?

-Ciel : Je sais ça paraît un eu enfantin mais je n'arrive pas à les aimer.

Je le vois alors rire.

-Sebastian : Ce n'est pas forcement quelque chose d'enfantin !

Je réalise alors la porté de mes paroles.

-Ciel : Enfin c'est pas que je préfère les hommes !

Pourquoi je disais ça ? Quelque part je lui ment.

-Sebastian : Serais tu amoureux !

-Ciel : Non !

Malheureusement je ne suis pas du tout crédible, entre tout ce rouge aux joues et mon air d'enfant pris en flagrant délit.

-Sebastian : La c'est sur tu est amoureux ! Allez dit moi de qui ?

-Ciel : Je suis amoureux de personne !

-Sebastian : Tu est sur de toi ? J'aurais pu te donner des conseils !

-Ciel : Parce que tu t'y connais ?

-Sebastian : Tu rigoles ? Si tu savais le nombre de filles qui ne rêvent que d'être avec moi !

-Ciel : Oui mais ça c'est parce que tu est beau !

Encore un mot à coté. Je vois bien d'ailleurs que je l'ai gêné.

-Sebastian : ..merci.

-Ciel : .

Nous sommes maintenant tout les deux gênés, qu'est ce que je peut être un boulet parfois.

-Sebastian : Allez tu ferais mieux de te coucher, on se lève tôt demain !

-Ciel : 5 heures c'est ça ?

-Sebastian : Enfin un peu plus tôt mais ne t'inquiète pas je te réveillerais.

-Ciel : Très bien alors bonne nuit.

Je me lève alors de table et part. Mais à peine ai je commencé à avancer vers ma chambre que je sens Sebastian me retenir.

-Sebastian : Bonne nuit Ciel.

Il m'embrasse alors sur la joue. Je suis tellement gêné que je repart tout de suite dans ma chambre. Je referme alors violemment la porte et m'effondre dessus. Mon coeur bât à toutes vitesse. Pourquoi as t-il fait ça ? Il n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Je part alors m'écrouler sur mon lit. Sans même m'en rendre compte je m'endors habillé.

* * *

Je suis paisiblement endormis, rien au monde ne pourrais me déranger. Mais pourtant je sens quelque chose me pousser le bras. J'ouvre alors mes yeux et vois Sebastian essayant de me réveiller. Je regarde la fenêtre, il fait encore nuit. Je met alors la tête dans mon coussin.

-Ciel : C'est inhumain de se lever à cette heure ci !

-Sebastian : Mais non c'est juste une question d'habitude !

-Ciel : J'ai envie de rester au lit !

-Sebastian : Voyons c'est censé être ton stage ! Si tu reste au lit ça m'étonnerait que je puisse t'apprendre les mêmes choses que prévu !

-Ciel : C'est bon je me lève !

-Sebastian : Tu veut peut être un bisou pour te réveiller !

-Ciel : Non je ne suis pas un enfant !

-Sebastian : Très bien !

Il part alors de la pièce me laissant seul. Je m'habille alors avec les premiers vêtements que je trouve et sort. Il m'attends depuis un moment.

-Sebastian : Bon on peut y aller !

Il me prends alors par la main et m'emmène en cuisine.

-Ciel : Dit Sebastian j'aurais une question ?

-Sebastian : Euh oui vas y.

-Ciel : Pourquoi tu me prends toujours la main lorsque l'on va quelque part ?

-Sebastian : Ah désolé ça doit être l'habitude ! Pourquoi ça te gêne ?

-Ciel : Non c'était pour savoir ! Mais tu veux dire quoi par l'habitude ?

-Sebastian : La plupart du temps quand je traîne avec une fille je lui prends la main, et comme la plupart de ma compagnie est féminine...

-Ciel : Ah d'accord.

Je rougis à l'idée qu'il m'as quasi associé à l'une de ses copines. Je suis quelque part super content. Enfin je le serais encore plus si on n'était pas 5 heures du matin, je suis tellement fatigué.

-Sebastian : Bon on va faire les pains !

-Ciel : Comment peut tu être aussi enthousiaste dés le matin ?!

-Sebastian : Je dirais que c'est dans ma nature !

Il me donne alors un tablier et un espèce de chapeau de repart faire son travail Je le regarde alors avec entrain préparer la pâte, la mettre dans des machines dont je ne connais même pas le nom. Il m'appelle alors pour que je l'aide.

-Sebastian : Tu va voir c'est pas très compliqué mais j'aimerais que tu m'aide à mettre en forme la pâte !

-Ciel : Oui oui bien sur !

Je me retrouve alors confronté face à la première raison qui me rendait anxieux de faire ce stage : mon affreuse inaptitude à cuisiner. J'essaye donc malgré tout de prendre un morceau de pâte et de lui donner la forme d'un vrai pain, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal. Je vois alors Sebastian me regarder inquiet, je lui lance donc un sourire pour le rassurer. Le pire c'est que ça marche, il détourne son regard et se remet à travailler. Au final je me retrouve avec un pain plutôt étrange. J'essaye alors d'observer Sebastian. Malheureusement je ne trouve pas le geste. Alors que je m'acharne sur cette fichu pâte je sens des bras m'encercler.

-Sebastian : Attends je vais te montrer.

Je tente alors tant bien que mal de me concentrer. Il sent si bon, son souffle est si près.

-Sebastian : il faut que la pétrir avec des mouvements circulaires sinon elle ne pourra pas s'étirer de manière régulière.

J'écoute tout ses conseils et fait alors de mon mieux pour les mettre en pratiques. Je vois alors des résultats. Arriverais je enfin à faire quelque chose de correct ? Je me surprends moi même.

-Sebastian : C'est très bien comme ça !

Il me sourit alors de toutes ses dents. Je crois avoir une crise cardiaque. Non Sebastian, me fait pas des trucs comme ça. Mon coeur bat déjà assez vite comme ça.

J'enchaîne alors pains sur pains. Au bout d'une demi heures Sebastian les enfournes tous au four. Je suis tellement fatigué.

-Sebastian : Bon maintenant je t'apprends à faire des pains au chocolats comme promis ! Mes collègues vont s'occuper du reste !

-Ciel : Euh oui oui.

Il ressort alors un milliards d'ingrédient et les poses sur la table. Il m'explique alors l'utilité de chacun. Cependant j'avoue l'écouter vaguement. Encore une fois je suis perdu dans son regards.

Au bout d'un moment il finis par me montrer la manière de les faire glissant par moment quelques petites astuces.

-Sebastian : Enfin bon le premier secret en cuisine est l'amour !

-Ciel : L'amour ?

-Sebastian : Ça peut sembler idiot mais si tu ne fais pas les choses avec amour ton plats peut devenir complètement raté !

-Ciel : Ça c'est encore quelque chose qu'il faudrait que j'apprenne à faire.

-Sebastian : Enfin bon je ne suis pas ce genre de professeur !

-Ciel : Oui bien sur ! Je disais juste ça comme ça !

-Sebastian : Bon maintenant le plus long à faire est de couper la pâte et de former le futur pain au chocolat !

Il s'assoie alors sur une table et pousse un soupir d'épuisement.

-Ciel : Tu m'as l'air fatigué Sebastian.

-Sebastian : Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas !

-Ciel : Tu est sure ?

-Sebastian : Oui oui !

Je le vois alors se frotter le dos comme si il lui étais douloureux. Je vais donc derrière lui et commence à le masser.

-Sebastian : Que ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

-Ciel : C'est rien ! Ton stagiaire peut bien faire ça pour toi !

Il se laisse alors faire. Quand à moi je n'arrive même plus à respirer tant je suis attiré par lui. Je ne pensais pas que toucher sa peau ainsi m'aurais fait un tel effet. Je tente alors de regarder ailleurs mais la vue de sa nuque m'attire. Et puis je ne peut pas m'arrêter, il vient tout juste de fermer les yeux. En même temps ce n'est pas raisonnable de ma part, on devait faire les pains au chocolats ensemble. Malgré tout je continue mon massage. Je descends alors un peu plus bas. Le corps de Sebastian tout à coup se crispe. C'est comme si il était parcouru d'un frisson.

-Sebastian : Je crois que l'on devrait retourner au travail.

J'enlève alors mes mains de son dos. Aurait il voulu que j'arrête à cause de ce frisson ? J'en suis presque sur. Au moins maintenant je sais qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser aller avec moi. Si je veux qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit je serais obliger de faire le premier pas. Quelque part ça me fait un peu peur. Je ne sait vraiment pas si j'oserais faire quoi que ce soit.

-Sebastian : Ce midi je vais certainement être de service, comme tout le reste de la journée d'ailleurs donc tu restera un peu seul durant ce temps là, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas !

-Ciel : Non non ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

-Sebastian : Ce midi tu n'aura qu'à te réchauffer une pizza !

-Ciel : Euh oui d'accord, et toi ça va aller ?

-Sebastian : Oui je fais ça tout les jours !

Je me sens alors un peu bête de lui avoir poser cette question.

-Sebastian : D'ailleurs tu n'as qu'à monter maintenant. Tu peut regarder la télé si tu veux.

-Ciel : Très bien.

Je doit donc le quitter à contre coeur. Cependant je me rappelle de la soirée d'hier soir. Je m'approche donc de lui et lui fait un bisou sur la joue.

-Ciel : Bonne journée !

Je repart alors le laissant quelque peu désorienté. Les contacts avec lui me semblent si délicieux. Cependant une fois dans son appartement je en sais pas quoi faire. Je me rappelle alors que sa chambre est ouverte. En même temps ça serait mal d'y entrer sans son autorisation. Oh et puis tant pis, de toute manière cette semaine je ne me crois pas capable de résister à mes envies. J'entre alors et me pose sur son lit. Je pourrais également fouiller son armoire mais ses draps sont déjà imbibés de son odeur. Je m'allonge donc dedans. Je respire avec envie ses coussins. J'aimerais tellement me retrouver ici avec lui au dessus de moi et moi en dessous de lui. Ça m'a tellement frustré de le masser sans pouvoir aller plus loin. Je regarde alors mon pantalon, une érection s'est déjà former et je suis là sur son lit n'ayant rien à faire.

Je pourrais très bien m'abaisser à ce genre de chose. Je dirais même que c'est le moment idéal. Je regarde alors un peu autour de moi et vois une photo de Sebastian accroché au mur. La tentation est tellement forte. Je ferme un instant les yeux tentant de me concentrer mais rien n'y fait. Je veut me soulager maintenant, ici, dans ses draps !

J'ouvre alors mon pantalon. Mes mains tremblent encore. J'ai l'impression d'encore sentir Sebastian sous mes doigts. Je prends alors ma virilité en main et m'imagine le regards de Sebastian. Elle devient alors douloureuse. Je balance ma main d'avant en arrière m'enfonçant un peu plus dans les draps. Le plaisir m'envahit, j'ai chaud. Je ne peut plus m'arrêter. Je vais alors plus vite et commence à gémir. Dans la fièvre de l'instant je me surprends même à crier le nom de Sebastian. Mon érection brûle sous mes doigts, je serre d'avantage ma main. Elle se presse contre elle, cette sensation me fait frissonner. J'ai de plus en plus chaud. La douleur qui prenait mon membre se transforme en une brûlante sensation. Je ne peut plus respirer. Je vais bientôt venir. Je cris alors une dernière fois son nom et me repends sur ma main.

Je regarde le résultat quelque peu honteux puis part à la salle de bain me nettoyer. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien à faire. Vulgairement parlement je ne peut pas me branler tout la journée non plus. A vrai dire je n'ai même pas flâne alors dans la maison. Je ne sais pas trop quoi me met alors à m'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je décidais à me déclarer à Sebastian. Déjà il faudrait que je sois parfait. Enfin ceci dit je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrait changer. Il faudrait juste que je sois un peu plus sauvage. Enfin bon pour l'instant c'est pas gagné. Ceci dit je me demande quel est le genre de Sebastian ? Et puis pourquoi je n'irais pas lui demander ! En même temps je le dérangerais surement en plein travail. Après tout il m'as demandé de rester ici.

Ceci dit j'ai envie de le voir. Je descends donc jusqu'à la boutique et le voit de loin en train de vendre du pains à de jolies clientes. J'avoue dans ces moments là être jaloux. Cependant je ne peut pas me permettre de le déranger maintenant. Je suis donc derrière la porte en train d'hésiter. Je le voit alors au bout d'un arriver.

-Sebastian : Bah alors qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?

-Ciel : Je m'ennuyais de toi.

Attends qu'est ce que j'ai dit là ? Je suis un vrai idiot ou bien ? Je serre les poings, je n'aurais jamais du répondre ça.

-Sebastian : Ah..euh..

Je vois bien qu'il est gêné. Il n'as pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire ça.

Je le sens alors me prendre dans ses bras. Mon coeur bat la chamade, mes joues me brûlent tellement que je suis sur qu'elles sont rouges.

-Sebastian : Il faudra que tu attende encore, je bosse jusqu'à 18 heures mais promis quand j'aurais finis je m'occuperais de toi.

Il repart alors à son boulot. Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête, que voulait il dire par s'occuper de moi ? Et si jamais il comptait...

Je sens alors la fièvre monté. Je repart avec difficulté dans son appartement. Une fois arrivé je m'écroule sur mon lit. Je n'arrive plus à articuler un mot. J'ouvre alors ma chemise tellement j'ai chaud mais rien n'y fait, je suis toujours aussi brûlant à l'intérieur. Je me déshabille alors complètement mais j'ai toujours aussi chaud. Serait ce donc ça de désirer une personne ? Pourtant ça me semble plus intense que toutes les autres fois, s'en est presque douloureux. Sans même m'en rendre compte je finis par perdre conscience.

* * *

J'entends vaguement une voix. Ma vision semble floue. J'ai toujours aussi chaud mais pas de la même façon. Je reprends alors me esprits. Je suis dans une salle de bain. Sebastian se trouve à mes cotés. Il semble endormis. La seule question qui me vient en tête est pourquoi je suis nu dans un bain avec Sebastian veillant à mes cotés. Je regarde la fenêtre, il fait déjà nuit. La pièce est si silencieuse. Le seul bruit que j'entends est celui de l'eau. Je vois alors des médicaments pour la fièvres posés sur le meuble. Je serais donc tomber malade. Quelque part je me sens coupable de le voir s'occuper de moi ainsi. J'ai surement du l'embêter. Mais si je suis nu en ce moment dans cette baignoire c'est que forcement il m'as vu. Et moi qui voulait garder ça pour un moment spécial, Ohff tant pis ! Il est si gentil avec moi je ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

L'eau commence alors à être froide, je ressors donc de la baignoire et m'enroule autour d'une serviette. Une fois l'eau du bain vidée je me pose aux cotés de Sebastian. J'admire sa façon de respirer. Il semble si calme. J'aimerais pouvoir le porter jusqu'à son lit mais je n'ai pas la force nécessaire, je me contente alors de me blottir contre lui espérant lui tenir chaud. Je m'endort alors paisiblement.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quel heure il est je sais juste qu'il est le matin. Je lève alors les yeux et me tourne sur le coté pour voir Sebastian mais il n'est plus là. Il m'as déjà reposé sur mon lit. Je me trouve tellement idiot d'être tombé malade. Enfin ce matin je me sens bien mieux. Je décide alors de m'habiller et de descendre le rejoindre. avec un peu de chance il aura encore besoin de moi.

Par chance je ne me trompait pas.

Je le vois en ce moment même lutter pour faire le plus rapidement possible des petits pains parfaits. Je souris à cette vision puis le rejoint.

-Ciel : Tu as besoin de mon aide peut être !

-Sebastian : Tu est levé ?

-Ciel : Oui d'ailleurs je voudrait m'excuser pour hier ! Tu n'aurais pas du t'occuper autant de moi.

-Sebastian : Ce n'est pas grave, d'ailleurs tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer.

-Ciel : Non je préfère t'aider !

-Sebastian : Arrête je suis sur que tu est bouillant de fièvre !

-Ciel : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Si je suis descendu c'est justement parce que j'allais mieux !

-Sebastian : Très bien on va voir !

Il se rapproche alors de moi. Arrivé face à moi il s'arrête. Il est tellement proche que je peut sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je sens mon coeur s'affoler. Je commence à avoir chaud. Je m'en veux de réagir comme ça. D'autant plus que je ne peut lui donner la vrai raison de mes chaleurs. Il soulève alors quelques mèches de mes cheveux pour pouvoir poser sa main sur mon front. Mes yeux papillonnent légèrement. Les joues me brûlent. Je le vois alors froncer les sourcils.

-Sebastian : Qu'est ce que tu me racontes, tu est brûlant ! Vas vite te recoucher.

-Ciel : Mais je t'assure que je me sens bien ! Et puis je vois bien que tu as besoin de mon aide !

-Sebastian : Mes collègues vont s'en charger, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

-Ciel : Mais je...

-Sebastian : Je sais bien que tu avais hâte d'apprendre tout un tas de choses mais on se rattrapera demain !

-Ciel : Mais tout seul je vais m'ennuyer !

-Sebastian : Non puisque tu vas dormir !

-Ciel : Je reste ici !

-Sebastian : Ce que tu peut être têtu !

Il m'attrape alors par les jambes et me porte sur son dos comme un sac à patates.

-Ciel : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Sebastian : Je te ramène jusqu'à ton lit !

J'essaye de me débattre mais rien n'y fait. Il me porte alors jusqu'à ma chambre puis me pose sur mon lit.

-Sebastian : Bon j'espère que cette fois ci tu vas y rester !

Il me borde faisant alors attention à ce que la couverture remonte bien. Je me sens frémir alors qu'il pose la couverture bien sous le matelas se baissant ainsi sur moi. Dire que dans ces moments là il doit certainement avoir l'impression de border son petit frère, je me sens ridicule de ressentir de pareil sensations.

-Sebastian : De toute manière on se voit ce soir.

Il se lève alors du lit et part. Je suis maintenant sur de moi, il ne me voit que comme un enfant. Mais alors pourquoi faut il que je sois tombé amoureux de lui ? Je retourne dans tout les sens. Mon lit me semble inconfortable. Cependant le manque d'activité me fait sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Je me sens coupable de dormir sachant que je pourrais être avec lui. J'ai l'impression de gâcher ma journée. Il ne me reste plus que trois jour à passer à ses cotés. Je n'ai même pas établi quoi que ce soit comme relation. Je ne sais même pas si il a une copine. Je me lève alors du lit. Il faudrait déjà que je sache quel heure il est Je regarde alors ma montre. Il est 19 heures. Comment ai je put dormir autant ? D'autant plus qu'à cette heure ci Sebastian devrait être rentré du travail. Je sort alors immédiatement de ma chambre. Je le vois affalé dans le canapé devant la télé. Je m'apprête à le disputer de ne pas m'avoir réveiller puis finis par voir qu'il est endormis. Je m'approche, il semble si paisible. Je me sens presque trop chanceux de pouvoir l'admirer dormir. J'hésite d'ailleurs à le réveiller. Il semble si fatigué. Et puis je doute que j'y arriverais. Il semble dormir si profondément. Je pourrais alors faire ce que je veut, il ne se réveillerais pas ?

Sans même m'en rendre je finis par m'en persuader. Je peut donc faire ce que je veux. Tout ce que je rêve durant la journée est à porté. Je lui caresse alors les cheveux. Ils sont si doux. Mais la chaleur monte à peine en moi. Je rapproche alors mon visage du sien. Aucune réaction. Ma position étant inconfortable je finis par m'asseoir au dessus de lui. Mon coeur s'accélère. Je peut le sentir cogner en moi. J'essaye alors de reprendre mes esprits. Il faut dire qu'il est tellement beau et mon visage est à présent si proche du sien. Je regarde alors chaque détail. Je finis alors par m'attarder sur sa bouche. Sans même le vouloir je sens mes yeux se fermer. J'halète presque. Je me rapproche dangereusement de ses lèvres. Ma fièvre remonte. Je tremble à l'idée de ce que je vais faire. Cependant j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir reculer. Je finis alors par l'embrasser. La sensation est tellement prenante. Mon âme s'embrume, je sens que je ne peut plus m'arrêter. J'aimerais aller plus loin beaucoup plus loin. Je dévore ses lèvres. Elles se pressent entre elles. Je me fiche même de son manque de réponse. Je goûte à Sebastian. Je ne me contrôle même plus. Je vois alors mes doigts déboutonner sa chemise. Je commence à aller trop loin. Mais je le désire tellement, mon corps entier est parcouru de frissons intense. Je suis même en érection de ce simple baiser. Je finis par me mouvoir sur lui. Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Pourtant mon mon membre est tellement douloureux. Je me sens si bien. Je lui gémis même à l'oreille. Mais si jamais il venait à se réveiller ? Je commence alors à pleurer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je crois que je me sens tellement coupable d'abuser ainsi de lui dans son sommeil. Je me sens si nul de ne même pas être capable de m'arrêter. J'essaye alors les mains tremblante de reboutonner sa chemise. Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à me relever. Pourtant ça va bientôt être trop tard. Mon membre se contracte de plus en plus violemment. Je vais bientôt venir. J'essaye alors alors de me concentre puis finis par reprendre mes esprit. Mais à peine je commence à m'enlever que je sens l'érection de Sebastian contre moi. A force de me mouvoir sur lui j'ai finis par l'exciter. Je suis vraiment nul. Oh et puis autant finir. Après tout je serais bien plus capable de me relever une fois l'affaire faite. Je continue alors mes mouvements. Tout est si différent. Mon bas ventre me brûle d'autant plus. Il est si dure contre moi. J'accélère, je m'appuie d'avantage. Je frémis, j'ai chaud. Je n'arrive même pas à réaliser que je fais ça sur mon boulanger. Je gémis alors bruyamment. Je n'ai presque plus de force. Je ne fais que trembler sous le plaisir. Je me glisse une dernière fois sur lui. Je finis alors par jouir. Je me sens tellement bien. Je vois alors que je ne suis pas le seul à être mouillé.

Honteux de moi je part immédiatement. J'espère qu'au réveil il ne se doutera de rien.

* * *

Je me réveille en pleine nuit. Je regarde alors ma montre. Il n'est en fait que 5 heures moins cinq. Je réalise alors que je n'ai pas entendu Sebastian se réveiller. Je me dirige alors vers sa chambre bien que je ne devrais normalement pas. Je vois qu'il est endormis. Il ne semble pas aller bien. Je me précipite alors vers lui. Je pose ma main sur son front. Il est brûlant. Je tente alors de le réveiller. Dire que tout ça est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du l'embrasser ni même...Ahh ! Qu'est ce que je peut être idiot !

-Ciel : Sebastian !

Je le vois alors se frotter les yeux. Il ne semble pas savoir l'heure qu'il est.

-Sebastian : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ciel ?

-Ciel : Il est déjà 5 heures moins cinq et ton front est brûlant !

-Sebastian : Je ne serais quand même pas tomber malade !

Sans même m'en rendre compte je pose ma main sur mes lèvres. Si ça se trouve sans ça il ne serais pas tomber malade.

Il se lève alors du lit et vas vers le miroir. Je me retiens de rougir alors que je vois qu'il n'est qu'en caleçon.

-Sebastian : Et merde ! J'ai vraiment une sale tête ! J'ai plus qu'à rester ici ! Et dire que l'on étaient censé rattrapé la journée d'hier !

-Ciel : C'est pas grave on à encore demain et après demain.

Je le vois alors tiquer de ma remarque.

-Sebastian : Ça m'embête quand même ! Et puis comment je vais faire pour m'occuper de toi !

-Ciel : Ne t'inquiète pas je vais déjà beaucoup mieux ! On aura qu'à échanger les rôles aujourd'hui !

-Sebastian : Comment ça ?

-Ciel : Je n'aurais qu'à m'occuper de toi !

-Sebastian : Oh non je veux pas t'imposer ça !

-Ciel : Non non au contraire j'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de mes parents quand ils sont malades !

-Sebastian : Je veux pas abuser de toi !

Je me sens frémir l'espace d'un instant. Quelque part c'est exactement ce que j'aimerais qu'il fasse.

-Ciel : Bon déjà tu pourrais prendre un bain pendant que je change tes draps !

-Sebastian : Si tu veux ! Les draps propres sont dans mon armoire.

Il part alors de la pièce. Je regarde son lit. Il sent tellement bon. Il est imprégné de son odeur. Malheureusement je suis obligé de changer la literie. J'essaye alors de le faire le plus vite possible afin de ne pas m'égarer. Au bout de quelques minutes le lit finis par être totalement fait. J'attends alors que Sebastian revienne.

Cependant le temps commence à être long. Je me demande ce qu'il fait. J'entends alors un lourd bruit venant de la salle de bain. Je m'y dirige alors en courant. Une fois rentré je me crispe. Sebastian vient de tomber dans la baignoire. Il semble complètement absent. Mais surtout il est entièrement nu. Je me sens alors pris vivement dans tout le bas ventre. Je ne doit pas faiblir face à cette vu. Je me rapproche alors de lui bien que je sens mon coeur s'affoler. Je suis maintenant face à la baignoire. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je tente alors tout simplement de le remonter. Malheureusement mes mains glissent et caresse tout le long de son corps. Je dit bien tout. Mes joues rougissent fortement. Je ne sais même plus ou donner de la tête. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire dans ce genre de moment ? Dois je finir de le laver ? Ou bien essayer de le réveiller ? Enfin je me doute que ce soit possible.

Enfin bon je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je n'ai plus qu'à terminer le travail. Je me demande bien comment je pourrais me contrôler lorsque je devrait passer le savon sur son corps. Au moins je vois qu'il en a fait une partie. Bien évidemment ce qui me reste est le torse et ce qu'il y bien plus bas. Je vais finir par croire que je suis vraiment maudit, ou béni je ne sais pas. Je cherche alors le savon. Il en fait sur une étagère au dessus. Je le prends et commence alors à le faire mousser sur son torse. J'ai chaud, mon pénis me brûle. Il est si désirable. Il est parfaitement musclé. Au fur et à mesure que je descends mon esprit s'affole. J'ai également l'impression que son corps est de plus en plus chaud. Je frotte alors son ventre, je sais que je ne suis plus très loin de son membre. Je regarde alors ses hanches, je vois que le v est dessiné. Je suis maintenant à présent confronté à la dernière étape. Je détourne alors les yeux, je sens pourtant mon coeur battre toujours autant. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce que je vais faire. Je le prends malgré tout en main. Je tremble tellement que ma main ne cesse de glisser. Voyant une érection se former je lave rapidement tout ce qui trouve autour. Je le rince et alors tente de le sortir de la douche. Mais glissant trop je commence d'abord par le sécher avec une serviette.

Je finis par réussir à le sortir de la baignoire. Je le traîne donc jusqu'à sa chambre puis le pose sur son lit. A présent je dois le rhabiller. Enfin lui mettre un caleçon. J'essaye alors de fouiller parmi son armoire. Je finis heureusement par en trouver un. Je regarde alors vers lui. Comment vais je bien réussir à lui mettre ça ?

Je m'approche alors vers lui et commence à l'observer. Après tout ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué. Je commence alors par l'enfiler sur ses jambes. Jusque là tout va bien. Seulement une fois arrivé en haut ça se complique. Comment vais je réussir à ce que tout soit bien caler à l'intérieur ? Je réalise alors qu'il n'y a qu'une solution, encore une fois ! Je n'ai plus qu'à placer tout ça avec ma main.

-Ciel : Je suis vraiment désolé Sebastian !

Je lui remet alors son sous vêtements prenant bien soin à ce que tout rentre. Une fois mit je plonge alors ma main pour remettre ses attributs en place. Il maintenant habillé. Je pousse alors un soupir de soulagement.

Je finis donc par le border. Enfin avec beaucoup moins d'aisance que lui. Je suis parfois obligé de me coller contre lui pour pouvoir mettre la couverture. Je termine alors essoufflé. Je suis maintenant obligé de laisser. Je sort donc de ma chambre à contre coeur.

Je n'espérais qu'une chose : qu'il se réveille et vienne me voir.

Seulement il resta endormis jusqu'au soir.

* * *

Le nuit est passé et je n'ai pas réussi à dormir une seule. Je n'attendait que l'appel de Sebastian ayant besoin de moi. Mais il ne m'as jamais appelé.

J'entends alors la porte s'ouvrir.

-Sebastian : C'est l'heure de te lever.

-Ciel : Très bien j'arrive.

-Sebastian : Dit Ciel pour hier...

-Ciel : Oui ?

-Sebastian : Je..merci, tu sais tu n'était pas obligé de me laver et de me rhabiller. Ça a certainement du te gêner.

-Ciel : Euh non ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Sebastian : Bon et bien je vais te laisser.

Il sort de ma chambre. Je m'écroule alors sur mon lit. Ce soir est la dernière nuit que je passe ici. Il ne faut que je rate mon coup. Je m'habille rapidement et part le rejoindre. Nous partons alors tout les deux en cuisine. Il ne me tiens pas la main. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Une fois arrivé il m'amène dans une salle à part. Il m'apprends alors tout un tas de recette. Je l'écoute attentivement comme si c'était les dernières paroles que j'entendais de lui. Ceci dit ces gâteaux restent meilleurs que les miens. Cependant il m'affirme que je me débrouille vraiment bien. Nous passons alors la matinée à manger et rigoler. Alors que je le taquine il me lance un bout de pâte à la figure.

-Ciel : Que ?

-Sebastian : Batailler de pâte à pain !

Nous nous lançons alors un tas de bout dans le visage. Sebastian arrive parfois à éviter mes coups. Enfin moi je suis quasi intouchable. Il ressort alors la farine.

-Sebastian : Avec ça tu peut être sur de devoir prendre une douche !

Il m'en balance alors partout, que ce soit le corps, le visage, les cheveux.

-Ciel : Bon d'accord très bien tu as gagné, maintenant viens dans mes bras Sebastian !

-Sebastian : Ahaha ne rêve pas !

Je me jette alors sur lui. Nous sommes maintenant tout les deux aussi sales l'un que l'autre.

-Sebastian : Heureusement que je ne suis pas à la vente aujourd'hui !

-Ciel : Oui heureusement, en plus ça te fais finir plus tôt.

-Sebastian : D'ailleurs je crois que c'est l'heure.

-Ciel : Déjà ?

-Sebastian : Oui mais bon comme ça on va pouvoir se laver.

-Ciel : Euh oui.

L'heure était déjà donc arriver pour moi. Au final je ne sais même pas si il as une copine.

Oh au final ça n'as pas vraiment d'importance. Est ce que je ne vais pas tenter pour autant ? Le savoir ne fera que me stresser d'avantage. C'est vrai que j'aurais aimer un peu mieux le connaitre mais bon je n'ai plus le temps maintenant. Nous montons donc jusqu'à l'appartement.

-Sebastian : Bon je te laisse, je part me doucher.

Je le regarde s'éloigner. Je ne vais quand même pas l'attendre tout poisseux. Enfin ce n'est pas le plus important. Je ne sais toujours pas comment l'aborder. Comment lui faire comprendre tout simplement que j'ai envie de coucher avec lui ? En sortant de la douche peut être. Non ça fait trop le coup calculé. Il faudrait quelque chose d'un peu plus subtil. Je me pose alors sur le canapé. Sans faire exprès je m'assoie sur la télécommande et allume la télé. Ma chance veut aussi que ça tombe sur une chaîne porno. Je m'apprête alors à éteindre mais le scénario de cette histoire me semble étrangement similaire à la mienne. Enfin bon c'est quand même un peu idiot de piquer des idées dans ce genre de film. Ceci dit j'ai envie de voir ce que cette fille va faire pour le convaincre. Je remarque alors qu'elle se dirige dans la douche. J'éteins tout de suite la télé. Non je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Je sais bien que je l'ai douché une fois et que lui m'as déjà également douché mais là c'est différent. Et puis si jamais je venais à entrer comme ça il pourrait me prendre pour une traînée. Ceci dit est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Je soupire, je sais très bien que c'est encore la meilleure solution. Je me déshabille alors en plein milieu du salon avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je m'arrête devant la porte. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Je me demande encore comment je pourrais avoir le courage de tout lui dire. Enfin bon c'est ma dernière chance. J'ouvre alors la porte. Le rideau de douche est fermé. Je prends ma respiration. Une fois ma motivation revenu je l'ouvre et entre dans la douche.

Sebastian me regarde étrangement, il n'as pas l'air de réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Je m'approche un peu pour pouvoir passe mon visage sous l'eau. Ça me permet l'espace d'un instant de pouvoir me remettre les idées en place. J'enlève alors l'eau en trop de mon visage et le regarde dans les yeux. Je suis tenté de les détourner tant son regard m'intimide mais je me retient.

-Ciel : Sebastian je vais être honnête avec toi...

Il se rapproche alors de moi. Mon coeur bât encore plus vite.

-Sebastian : Je t'écoute.

Ses yeux me brûlent tellement que je pourrais en perdre mes mots.

-Ciel : Je...

Je ne trouve plus les mots, ils sont comme coincé dans ma gorge.

-Ciel : Oh et puis merde.

Je me jette alors vers ses lèvres et l'embrasse. Mes lèvres happent les siennes. Je le couvre de baisers. Cependant il ne réagit pas. Je suce alors sa lèvre inférieur. A ma surprise il me plaque alors contre le mur. J'en gémis presque. Il domine alors le baiser. Il lèche mes lèvres. J'ouvre alors la bouche et plonge ma langue à l'intérieur de la sienne. Je me perds dans ce baiser, c'est tellement bon de savoir que je vais pouvoir passer la nuit que je désirais avoir. Nos langues s'entrelacent, je sens ses mains descendre vers mes hanches. Je frémis à son contact. Il se rapproche alors un peu plus. Son visage se frotte au mien. Sa langue caresse la mienne plus profondément. Je sens alors son corps nu se poser contre le mien. Je laisse échapper un gémissement entre ses lèvres. Je le vois alors sourire, il se retire du baiser.

-Sebastian : Alors comme ça on saute sur moi ?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Il se penche alors vers moi.

-Sebastian : J'ai toujours su que tu était amoureux, depuis le premier jour.

Je sens mon ventre se contracter.

-Sebastian : Maintenant ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce que tu attends de moi.

Je vois bien qu'il souris. Peut être à t-il peur que je ne veuille pas aller jusqu'au bout. Je m'approche donc lui et lui susurre ma réponse à l'oreille.

-Ciel : Je te veux en moi !

Il souris gêné, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce genre de réponse.

-Sebastian : Très bien dans ce cas laisse toi faire.

Je frisonne à ces mots. Il embrasse alors ma nuque. Je sens sa main descendre. Je devrais me concentrer sur ses baisers mais mon esprit s'affole à voir sa main de plus en plus bas. Une érection commence à se former. Il la prends alors en main. Je m'accroche à sa nuque tant la sensation est prenante. Il bouge alors doucement sa main. Mon érection devient douloureuse et j'ai de plus en plus chaud. Je gémis faiblement. Il remonte sa main et va alors plus vite. Je sens d'agréable sensation dans mon bas ventre. Je sens alors sa main se resserrer. Mon esprit se perds dans toutes ses sensations. Je me meurt sous les caresses et les frissons qu'il me donne. Sa prise se serre alors sur mon gland. Mon membre se contracte violemment. Je sens une chaleur remonter tout le long de mon corps.

-Ciel : Sebastian !

Je me déverse alors dans sa main tandis qu'un frisson électrisant me parcoure. Il la lèche alors devant mes yeux puis se rapproche de moi.

-Sebastian : Ce n'était qu'un avant de goût de ce qui t'attends.

Je sens alors sa main glisser le long de mon dos. Elle se pose alors sur mes fesses. Je frémis, je sais ce qu'il m'attends. Il introduits alors ses doigts en moi. Je m'agrippe à lui. Mon membre me brûle. Ça me paraît tellement étrange de sentir ses doigts en moi. Il étire alors mon antre avec. Je gémis fortement. Je sens mon coeur battre. Des frissons emplissent le bas de mon dos. Il passe alors ses doigts au fond de moi. Ils effleurent ma prostate. Je gémis à nouveau. Mon érection devient à nouveau douloureuse. Je sens ses doigts glisser. Mon corps entier se contracte. Je tremble presque. Il retire alors ses doigts et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Il pose alors son pénis à l'entré tout en me regardant. Il veut certainement voir l'expression que j'aurais une fois qu'il sera en moi. Il me pénètre alors doucement. Seulement cette simple sensation suffit à me rendre fou. Je ferme alors les yeux. Je m'en mords la lèvres. La chaleur me remonte jusqu'au tempes et mon membre gonfle sous le plaisir. Mais alors qu'il rentre plus je me crispe. Je ne suis pas habitué à autant de présence. Je m'accroche désespérément à sa nuque. Il m'embrasse alors tendrement et s'arrête de bouger. Progressivement je commence à haleter. Mon bas ventre me brûle de plus en plus. Pourtant la douleur est toujours là. Alors j'attends qu'importe combien le fait de ne pas pouvoir bouger me frustre. Je sens alors Sebastian caresser le long de mon corps. La chaleur revient. Je n'en peut plus je le désire trop. Je me crois fondre lorsque je sens sa main frôler ma virilité.

-Ciel : Aaah Sebastian !

Je me remue alors contre lui, il comprends alors que j'en veux d'avantage. Il commence alors à bouger. Je frissonne à nouveau. Je ne fais que haleter, crier et gémir. Il accélère alors pour moi. Mon membre devient brûlant. Je sens l'excitation me parcourir. J'entends alors Sebastian gémir à son tour. Mon coeur fait un bon. Je tente alors d'ouvrir les yeux pour le voir. Je sens mes joues chauffer. Je le vois fermant et gémissant de plaisir. Je resserre mes mains. Il donne alors de violent coup. Nos souffles et gémissements se confondent tant il est près. Il touche alors ma prostate.

-Ciel : Sebastian !

Je ne cesse de crier son nom comme si c'était la seule que je suis en mesure de faire. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent presque plus tant elles tremble. Il donne alors un autre coup, mon ventre papillonne. Encore un autre. Je commence à me resserrer. Il gémis alors mon nom. La douleur envahissant mon érection devient de plus en plus intense se transformant en une vague et agréable chaleur. Je sens que je vais venir. Je continue de crier son nom. Mon corps devient brûlant. Il donne alors un dernier coup. Le plaisir remonte je jouis en lui. Des frissons me parcourent tandis que je le sens venir en moi. Il se retire alors en douceur.

Il me regarde dans les yeux de manière sérieuse. Il met alors à couler l'eau sur nous.

-Sebastian : Avait tu quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

-Ciel : Je t'aime Sebastian.

Il se penche alors vers moi.

-Sebastian : J'ai un secret à te dire. Je crois que moi aussi.

Nous embrassons alors tendrement.

* * *

Les jours sont passés. Depuis mon père est venu me chercher. Je retourne chaque matin prendre le pain. Et chaque matin je doit me forcer pour ne pas embrasser sauvagement Sebastian devant les clients. Heureusement depuis ce stage je retourne régulièrement chez lui pour voila...Maintenant je peut officiellement le dire. Moi et mon boulanger on est amoureux.


End file.
